<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover Story by MerlinWinchestr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514363">Cover Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr'>MerlinWinchestr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinWinchestr/pseuds/MerlinWinchestr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If one more person asked her about her "hologram" band-mates, Julie was going to flip. She had never been good at lying, and she was slowly reaching the end of her leash. Thank God for Flynn always being there to pull her fat from the fire!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Rating:</strong> K<br/><strong>Warnings:</strong> None<br/><strong>Category:</strong> Gen<br/><strong>Characters:</strong> Julie Molina, Flynn<br/><strong>Setting:</strong> Post-Bright</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Cover Story</h1>
<p>Julie had always been bad at lying. She just started panicking and stuttering and going on and on, adding far too much detail only to contradict herself later because she could never keep her stories straight. And she never got better at it either. She just never saw the need to practice lying since it had just always been easier and far less painful to simply tell the truth. </p>
<p>Now she wished she had practiced lying, then the situation she found herself in would be far simpler. </p>
<p>“They’re, um, from Switz—Sweden! They’re from Sweden!”</p>
<p>This made the fifth classmate in an hour to ask about her “hologram” bandmates, and she still stumbled over saying the correct country she had randomly decided the guys should be from. </p>
<p>“Ohhh,” the girl said, sounding far too eager for Julie’s liking.. “Sweden. How exotic. Do they have accents? Are they single?”</p>
<p>“Umm,” Julie panicked, desperately trying to remember if she had answered those particular questions already and coming up blank.</p>
<p>“They’re from California originally,” Flynn said smoothly, saving the day as she sided up to Julie and threw an arm around her best friend’s shoulders. “So no fun accents, sadly. And why should you care if they’re single, Amber? Aren’t you dating Jared?” </p>
<p>Amber bristled, glaring at Flynn. </p>
<p>“I was asking for a friend,” she snapped. Looking back to Julie, Amber smiled, voice noticeably bubblier. “Accents or no accents, if any of them are looking for a penpal or anything like that, just let me know? For my friend.” </p>
<p>“Um, sure.” Julie agree uncomfortably. “See you in History.”</p>
<p>Smiling sweetly, Amber spun on her heel and walked away, leaving the two girls alone by their lockers. Julie let out a sigh of relief, relaxing as Flynn patted her arm before stepping back and leaning against the locker. </p>
<p>“You really need to get your story straight.” She chided. </p>
<p>“I know.” Julie sighed, pulling her books out of the locker. “But I hate lying!” </p>
<p>“Would you rather the whole school know you’re in a band with cute ghost boys?” </p>
<p>Julie didn’t bother answering that. </p>
<p>“I’m just so bad at lying.” She said instead. </p>
<p>Flynn grinned teasingly. “Tell me something I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Julie groaned, shoulders falling as the two started down the hallway to Calculus. Flynn threw her arm around her friend’s shoulder again and pulled her into a side hug. </p>
<p>“Lucky for you,” she said, “You’ve got me. Let’s meet in the practice room at lunch and we’ll get your story straight.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Flynn.” Julie smiled, hugging her friend back. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”</p>
<p>“Crash and burn most likely.” Flynn teased as the bell rang. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, crashing and burning waws looking more and more likely as lunch dragged on. </p>
<p>“Ok, let’s try this again. How did you meet the guys?”</p>
<p>“Online,” Julie answered quickly, then fumbled. “Through a, um, musical forum. Mu—music forum! Through an online music forum.” </p>
<p>“Really, Jules?” Flynn questioned. “Musicals?” </p>
<p>Julie groaned and buried her face in her hands. </p>
<p>“I know,” she said, voice muffled. “I’m hopeless.” </p>
<p>“You are not hopeless!” Flynn admonished. “You just need more practice.” </p>
<p>“Come on, Flynn. Let’s face it, this is a disaster waiting to happen. I can’t lie to save my life.” </p>
<p>It was like a lightbulb went off in Flynn’s head. </p>
<p>“So don’t lie!”</p>
<p>Julie lifted her head from her hands and eyed her friend in concern. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure telling the truth is exactly an option here.” </p>
<p>Flynn snorted and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Obviously not. But until we can get you more comfortable with the cover story, you just need to avoid telling the truth and the lies.” </p>
<p>Julie frowned, considering the idea.</p>
<p>“That sounds even more complicated.” </p>
<p>“Maybe,” Flynn shrugged. “But if you can’t tell the truth, and you can’t lie, then avoiding the subject is your best bet.” </p>
<p>“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” Julie asked skeptically. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but half the school wants to know every little detail about the guys.” </p>
<p>“So say you don’t know or that you don’t feel comfortable talking about the guys without their permission.” Flynn suggested. “Then you don’t have to lie or tell the truth! Plus it’ll add to the mystery and keep people talking about the band.”</p>
<p>“That,” Julie said slowly, thinking it over. “that might work. Flynn you’re a genius!” </p>
<p>Flynn grinned and lifted her shoulders. “I know.” </p>
<p>The bell rang and the two girls quickly gathered up their things. Julie eyed the door nervously, not looking forward to trying to avoid all the questions people would ask. Flynn didn’t miss the nervous look and gently bumped Julie’s shoulder with her own. </p>
<p>“Hey, you got this, girl.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad one of us is confident.”</p>
<p>“It’s the truth.” Flynn insisted. “You can do anything, Julie Molina. And if you stumble, you know I always got your back.”</p>
<p>Julie smiled, hugging her friend tight. Grinning mischievously, Julie reached for the door and said, </p>
<p>“Double Trouble forever, right?” </p>
<p>A huge smile broke across Flynn’s face. </p>
<p>“You know it!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> Apologies for the choppy dialogue, I'm working on improving that aspect of my writing. Also sorry if Julie and Flynn are out of character; for some reason they're characters are difficult for me to figure out how to write! Hope you enjoyed regardless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>